


Erotic Photography

by Karasu_Akechi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Flirting, NSFW, Oral Sex, Photography, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex While Standing, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karasu_Akechi/pseuds/Karasu_Akechi
Summary: Long story short, this was a typical fantasy worth living once Goro Akechi found out about it.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Erotic Photography

This was a sexual fantasy you’ve always wanted. You were blindfolded with your body tied up in two small pieces of clothing. Your hands were handcuffed on your back while being bent down against the floor as you were on your knees. Your ankles were secured together, being a few inches apart from each other. This position made you uncomfortable at first, but you were starting to enjoy it nonetheless. 

Suddenly, you heard the sound of footsteps coming your way. You knew the only person in the room full of detective and photography supplies would be Goro Akechi, the Detective Prince himself. You and him talked about your personal fantasy of doing this before, not being sure if he would feel comfortable doing so. It seems that Goro would indulge in your desperate wishes. He loved you after all. 

With a photography camera in his hands, Akechi spoke softly, “I hope you’re ready for what your heart desires, my love. I’m positive that you will enjoy it undeniably.” 

Once he finished his sentence, he powered up his camera and began taking pictures of your restrained body. You felt a heated blush form on your face, imagining everything you wanted him to do next. Those thoughts were quickly interrupted when he said complimenting and sexual statements about your figure. 

Akechi stated, “My, you have such a beautiful figure, (Y/N). No wonder you wanted to do this with me for so long.” 

You softly whimper until feeling Goro’s hand pet your hair gently. He continued to take photos before noticing a wet spot though your panties. He brushed two of his fingers against the area, earning even more whimpers from you. He then took a couple of photos of the area before placing the camera on the floor. He flipped you over to lay on your back, not expecting Goro to make his next action. 

The pancake-loving detective chuckled as he stood up. You had no idea what he plans on doing, but you believed he would be extra careful on his part for this moment to become perfect. Desperate cravings of those fantasies were never ending to discover yourself. Akechi seemed like the perfect type to do this.

“Now, (Y/N), I know that this is something unexpected for me to do,” Akechi said, “but you don’t want me to step on you, do you?”

You immensely blush from what he told you as you imagined how he would do it. The room was silent for a brief moment. The detective grew impatient, making a slight hum to grab your attention. Akechi simply asked, “Well?” 

You answer without hesitation, “Yes.”

“Not unless I hear the magic words,” he reminded you teasingly. 

“Please step on me, Goro...”

“Good girl. Don’t fret about me though, I’ll be able to break you.~”

Akechi’s eyes narrowed as he stepped his foot against your clothed womanhood, receiving desperate cries out of you. He lowly chuckled while pressing against you even harder, causing you to get wetter. Goro spoke again, “I knew you would inherit my dominance over you. There’s no denying your greed fulfilled lust for me.”

You moan airily while he continued grinding his foot atop of you. After a memory of one of your wishes came into mind, Akechi let go before proceeding to remove your restrained ankles and pulled down your panties. He noticed some fluid covering around your exposed entrance when spreading your legs apart. He looked at you with a sinful smirk before hungrily licking up your vag. You kept moaning as you began wriggling from the touch of his tongue. Goro took notice of this before lifting you by the legs, placing them onto his shoulders only to deepen his tongue inside you. Your back arched from his endless acts of passion, begging for more. A smile formed during his feast when he moved his eyes at your red moaning face. He stopped to remove your blindfold as you began panting. You weren’t ready to cum yet since you wanted Akechi to do it for you. 

“Now that you’re able to see, I can resume pleasing you.~”

Goro went back to licking you lavishly before pulling out, revealing strings of fluid and his own saliva in front of you. You moaned at the sight of him while he went back in to eat you out a little more. He finished off licking with a flick to your clit. You made a loud moan and shook after he did that.

“Hm?”

Goro kept flicking your bundle of nerve again and looked at you. Your eyes were closed shut while you keep moaning loudly. After a few minutes, you climaxed as Akechi quickly caught most of the fluid released in his mouth. He sucked you before pulling out to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. Akechi chuckled, “You sure did came early, but that doesn’t mean I’m finished yet.” 

He unbuckled and unbuttoned his pants to reveal his readied cock. The detective lifted you up from behind as he carefully stood up. While Goro was lifting you, his member was prodding up to your entrance. Soft whimpers release from you when Akechi planted kisses around your neck and jaw. He whispers in your ear, “Like I said, (Y/N), I’ll break you.~”

Before you could say anything, his cock slid straight inside to receive an airy moan. The detective grinned as he fucked you. It felt so good to dominate you for his part. Akechi wanted to please your begging wishes in pure and silent bliss. He settled his face next to yours, taking the sight of his member sliding in and out of you. Akechi began placing kisses on your cheek and whispered, “Oh, dearest. You’re having so much fun getting plowed by me, aren’t you? Don’t worry about those photos though. They will serve as ‘personal evidence’ on my behalf.”

His thrusts quickened as he went harder. You started to drool a little from all of this. You wished that you were able to touch him, but no. It felt so good that he would be the one touching you as your hands were kept restrained. While he kept fucking, Goro looked at your face and nuzzled his against yours, smirking widely. 

You began to shout, “A-Akechi-kun! I-I’m about to-“

Goro interrupted, “Reaching your point, huh? Looks like I’ll have to do this.”

He then bit into your neck, marking a large hickey. You screamed as your eyes were closed shut. Goro’s heated breath touched your skin while he playfully kissed and nipped at it. He then commanded, “Say my name, (Y/N). I want this to end on a sensual note of my private line of work, sweetheart.~” 

“A-ah! A-Akechi!” you shout in pleasure. 

During Goro’s final thrusts, you climaxed at last all over his cock. The detective grunted as he pulled out to unexpectedly cum on your chest. His eyes widened since there was this much load released on you. You began panting at the end while Goro laid you on your back. He hides his member back inside of his slacks until proceeding to kiss your lips. He took his camera and stood up, getting prepared to take one last photo. 

Akechi said sexily, “I actually enjoyed spending time with you on something interesting. Maybe we can do this again, but it’s definitely going to be planned by me.~” 

His camera flashed at the pleasurable view of your exhausted body. This will remain a memory worth keeping for Akechi’s sake.

**Author's Note:**

> With my story “Boundaries” still cooking in, I’ve decided to make a one-shot fic as a small treat for your support <3


End file.
